Switching Places
by DeathJoker321
Summary: So for the guys who dont know this but Clembot died and Yeah im going to switching Places with him with Clemont exactly not that i hate him and Diodeshipping 3


_**^^Well Hello Its me again I know im such a Pain in the Ass but anyways This would be Diodeshipping so if you not a fan of this then better get along with it ! This would be around Pokémon Series XYZ Episode 40-43 I didnt know the Episode Sorry~ XP So everyone who watch around that know what happend to Clembot and Yeah Motherfucker this was the Sadest Thing I ever watch so I going to switch Places not Clembot get Hurt rather it would be Clemont ! not that i Hate him i really do Love him but i just want to see how Ash will reacting to his Death Friend so Yeah Please Be nice and Gentel with me cause it is my second Fanfic ;D**_

. . .

Random POV XD

. . .

"What ? just get ride from him he is just a Kid anyways !"

Sayed the Evil man to his chess piece of the game and clicked him away so he could face Ash and the Professor

" Oh Clemont . . . please be okey "

Ash sayed to himself The professor looked at him and know that he isnt worried just like the Boy but know how much Ash is meaning to Clemont so he hoped with him

"Common Professor ! we have to make fast !"

The Professor nodded in silence

. . .

"NO ! I wont do this !"

Clemont screamed at the Robot

"But if you dont do this what will Happen ?"

The Robot was saying this Word without Emotions or Thinking but when Clemont look at him was his Crazy. Robot. Smile. enough to know that what he has to do was not in his Power he couldnt let someone 'dying' just to Safe the World it was Ridiculous. But if HE could save the World he would do this.

"b-but . . . i-i"

"I-I am just a Human i-im just a Scientist b-but I wont DO THIS !"

He was saying with Tears running down on his cheeks and a look of sadness in his Face

so ? how to stop this annoying feeling of yours ?

" . . . "

" . . . "

" . . . "

" . . . no"

The Robot was seeing his Master move away from him and get to the Machine once more

"W-What are you doing ?! Clemont?!"

Even if he would do his duty and get his Master away from the machine he know that it would be to late anyways

"CLEMONT!"

He was looking in shook at Clemont even his Pokémon couldnt move

Clemont pressed the Button to Stop everything . . . for him exactly . . .

namely as Clemont was pressing the button the Fire and the Explosion was the only thing that was covering him the lightning to -but he died way to easely without pain

". . .Thanks Death i know it was you"

Death just smiled at him and was ready to take his Soul

he was on the floor coughting out Blood and Smoke from the Explosion he hoped that his Robot didnt get involved and his pokémons to but he was so happy hearing the pokémon and the Robot screaming at him so he knowed that they were . . . alive

´ _Thank you . . . A-Ash . . . f-for e-every-ything_ ´

His last thoughts was making him smiling and his still a little open eyes were happy he didnt even feeling anything he was way to numb anyways knowing that death couldnt cheat was he smiling at the End

Death look up to him taking his Soul seeing all the tears that will coming up in the Future. With a smile he goes. With a Future he died. And with Life he Ends . . . **_"youre way to calm you know?"_**

Clemont looked at him in his Soul he hated him so much from taking his Mother so He Ignored him. He and Him wouldnt be Friends he know at that by now

. . .

Clembot was standing beside Clemont death body who was at the floor his body was already pale and doesnt have a Heartbeat anymore but aware of his Smile even if blood was coming out he know he take his death was to easely then others when he looked at his pokémon they all Cried but the worst got his own pokémon he was spending so much time with him how could he left him like this ?

´. . .poor Luxray´

He was trying to shake his master awake but knowing that the poor pokémon couldnt take the truth anymore. So he stoped himself he would cry if he could but crying wouldnt help anything

. . .

Ash was running like never before still a little hope that his friend were okey even with scars and bruises he did see the explosion . . .f-from . . .

f-far . . .away!

" . . .n-no"

His eyes complete wide shoked and with tears was he seeing his 'Boyfriend' down on the cold destroyed floor Blood was kinda EVRYWHERE He knowed by himself that this blood was coming from his Clemont

"C-CLEMONT !"

He didnt believe his own Eyes anymore so he running at him ignoring the Robot and the Pokémons who was staring at him with red eyes

He take Clemonts Shirt and throw himself over him so he was seeting on him he was lifting him up by taking his Shirt and looked at him with fear and uncertainty.

"CLEMONT ! W-WAKE UP!"

he was stuttered when he was saying this. The tears that was in his eyes slowely coming down on his cheeks now.

"C-Clemont p-please! . . .y-you sayed. . . y-you sayed"

he couldnt find the right words to talk his sobbing could be a reason his skin was now whiter then before the smile that he was having was now a normal 'open blood coming out mouth'

The Robot who was a little shocked how Ash is reacting so he tryed to take Ash away from Clemont but The Professor

(I forgot his name . . .sorry)

was holding him away from Ash when the Professor looked at him he was shook his Head and give a look to the Robot that they should leave them alone

so the Robot just do what he would thing that would be Right the professor and him was going away The Robot give them Pokémons a look and they was coming with them even Pikachu. Ash didnt even noticed that they have left so he still was holding him

". . .y-you sayed . . .I-i sayed t-that . . . w-we grow together!"

his arms were around his waist and they ended up in a strong hug even if its just him who was 'holding'

" . . .E-everyone i-is . . .w-waiting . . . c-come on . . .C-Clemont!"

was he saying with a smile his cheeks completly wet curse of the tears

". . .p-please?"

At first he was smiling but then after he didnt get a respond he ended up not knowing what to do in his life anymore

He remembered the time where they talk, laughed, smiled just everything that has to do with Clemont

. . .even there first kiss

 _+~Flashback~+_

 _The Fifteen year old Black haired boy was know looking into his Best friend royal blue eyes both of them were blushing like never before .The girls left them alone in the Forest so they could buy something that doesnt realy mather to them anyways they were spending time to talk to eatch other to know them a little better_

 _They stand at eatch other so they could nearly touch their Head both of them looked at the Ground_

 _"C-clemont"_

 _Ash was saying his name like a sweet little child hoping that he get candy from his mother._

 _"I-I"_

 _he was stuttering his eyes were focused of everything but not Clemonts eyes_

 _Clemont kinda know what will happen but still he blushed like hell even smoke coming out of his head_

 _" I-I ...L-Love you!"_

 _They both was saying it at the same time. In shock first they look at eatch other. Just to started into a meaning fulling laugh then that was feeling like seconds but it was fully 10 minutes ! Man Death have to waited he hated to waited even if its the fluffiest thing right now **"Common Guys ! KISS!"** was he saying with a kind of anger_

 _He even push them a little forward even if they get pretty closed by themself_

 _Their Kiss..._

 _was overall sweet !_

 _Both of them smiled in their kiss. Eyes closed and no Sound was Hearing besides Death happy **"WUHUUUU!"** Ash then desided to deepend the Kiss his tongue was just begging him to conect. So he forcefully entered Clemonts Mouth with a little gasp from him. Dont think wrong ! he really wanted to Kiss Clemont but his tongue was so . . . turn on ? He guessed._

 _When Joker realised (Yeah thats me Bitches ;D) that they wanted to be alone and not get irritating by Death he Take Deaths Shirt and Forced him and himself to Leave with the Happiest and kinda Creepiest smile he could do ,even Death was scared (XD)_

 _When their deepen The Kiss both of them was gasping and mouning like crazy. But for they disappointing they have to breath again so they broke their Kiss Eyes half closed and Breathing pretty heavy._

 _"C-Clemont . . . I-I it wa-"_

 _"Amazing ? . . . Y-yeah it was" he sayed with a big blush_

 _"s-so are . . . are we B-boyfriends now ?"_

 _´please say yes oooh please say yes!´_

 _"Of Course Ash ! I Love you!"_

 _"I-I L-Love You to!"_

+~END~+ . . . of the Flashback

Now the once so happy boy with Glowing Brown eyes was now screaming still the tears was forming a waterfall he realy didnt know what to do his lover is death with no chances to go back

"Why why why why why ?"

Hes asking into the Sky

"WHY IT HAVE TO END LIKE THIS !"

"HE NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG WHY HE HAVE TO DIE ?!"

"HE HAD SO MUCH TO LIFE FOR HIS SISTER, ME ,HIS OWN FATHER !"

" . . . s-so?"

"w-why . . . w-why?"

Death was hearing it all the time when Peopel lost someone important he didnt cry because of something like this. He already send Clemonts Soul into the Darkroom where he should wait. Cause Death already know what Ash will be doing

his sadness was now filled with anger and incredulity

What should he do ? what can he do ? he was asking it himself know one nows besides the Professore, the Robot and their Pokémons that Clemont is Death how will his Sister react or Serena ?

He knows that Serena has a crush on him but he didnt like her in that way he already love Clemont at the very beginning but now the one he loves is death and he dont even had the chance to say Goodbye to him

He screamed again . . .

. . .

Time has passed and the War is now over .Many of his Friends have to stop Ash before he beating the bad guys into mash. Everyone knows that Clemont is death even his own Sister.

His Sister cried a lot into Serenas Shirt but serena wasnt it important anyways even she was crieng like crazy knowing that one of her friend is now gone.

" I-I dont U-understand . . . w-why ?"

Bonnie said with sobs and a lot of tears

"Ssshh Ssshh everything will be okey ive got you know one will hurt you"

Serena tried with everything she could do to comfort the little girl but even if she needed it herself.

"Y-you will never be alone again as long as i-i . . . life e-even if im n-not your . . . brother"

"S-serena"

Serena looked at her the way she called her name was to sad, to hurtful just everything that make Serena not better

"T-thank you!"

At first Serena didnt notice it herself but when she realise it, she was in a strong hug with the little girl. Their finally giving up by the Tears

" I-i love you, Serena!"

"I love you to, Bonnie"

( Sister love not perved thinking )

"W-wait guys, where is Ash ?!"

The girls looked up hearing the voice from one by the Gym-leader (yeah i even forget their names *akward moment* im sorry)

their looking around and didnt see a black hair boys with the Pikachu on his shoulders besides Pikachu was standing right now on the left side from bonnie and comforting her to.

"P-pikachu where is Ash?!"

"P-pika pi"

This was the only answer that Pikachu gave them before his paws showing in the direction where he last see his Trainer

"Y-you dont think he ?!"

"O-oh no w-we have t-to stop him!"

They said with a shock and worried face at the same time

. . .

Ash was now standing in front of the cliff looking down he dont have tears cause it will be rediculous to crying in front of your enemies.

He even got some scars and brusies over his own body but didnt even get them intention.

Because what he have to do it will make many things different, how will his pokémons react ? or Pikachu ? or all his Friends he made up by now ? how will they going to react ?

When they know that he begin Suicide ?

He didnt know

But when he see in front of him that Death was standing there with a birght smile on his face, streaching the hand to him.

He just smiled taking his hands on go with him

Because he knows when he go with him that he can see Clemont again and that he could smile togehter

. . .

 **So im going it to End it here I know im an evil bitch XP**

 **For the one who didnt know Death isnt a Character from Pokémon i creaded him myself and yeah sorry for my Grammar XD**

 **so for the dummy guys (not that i think your dumb or something :D)**

 **Me=Joker**

 **Death = not a Character from the (Game or Anime/Manga)**

 **So see you later what ever im doing ;)**


End file.
